bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Pumqueen Semira
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 860105 |no = 8044 |element = Dark |rarity = ★★★★★ |cost = 17 |maxlv = 80 |basexp = 21 |gender = F |ai = 2 |animation_attack = Unsupported |animation_idle = Unsupported |animation_move = Unsupported |movespeed_attack = 4 |movespeed_skill = 4 |speedtype_attack = 3 |speedtype_skill = 3 |movetype_attack = 3 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 170, 172, 174, 176 |normal_distribute = 25, 25, 25, 25 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |bb_frames = 165, 166, 168, 170, 172, 178, 179, 180, 182, 183 |bb_distribute = 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10, 10 |bb_totaldistr = 100 |bb_effectdelay = 1 |description = As the years go by, Semira and Jack's bond grew stronger, they stayed in the dark forests protecting the ancient sanctuary from evil and corruption. During this time, Semira met Ciara, injured and broken from a vicious demon attack. She took Ciara in and honed her in the dark arts that she had learnt from Jack. One day, a familiar aura entered the forest. Semira knew right away that it was the mad knight that had killed her father. As she emerged from the darkness, the mad knight started charging toward her. She held up Jack which glowed in the light of a thousand suns. In one smite, the mad knight burst into a fireball and fell. Jack stared into the soul of the mad knight and chained his soul to himself, forever a spirit slave to the duo. And as the fireball burnt out, on the ground was the scythe Semira's father had forged for the mad knight before he died. |summon = Fear not, for we will be the scariest beings in the dark.. |fusion = We feel stronger.. |evolution = Thank you.. Jack.. | hp_base = 4710 |atk_base = 1235 |def_base = 1170 |rec_base = 1305 | hp_lord = 5515 |atk_lord = 1650 |def_lord = 1400 |rec_lord = 1600 | hp_anima = 6108 |rec_anima = 1442 |atk_breaker = 1808 |def_breaker = 1242 |atk_guardian = 1492 |def_guardian = 1558 |rec_guardian = 1521 |def_oracle = 1321 | hp_oracle = 5278 |rec_oracle = 1837 | hp_bonus = 500 |atk_bonus = 260 |def_bonus = 140 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 4 |normaldc = 8 |ls = Wicked Shade |lsdescription = 40% boost to Atk for Light & Dark types & negates all status ailments |lstype = Attack/Defense |bb = Menacing Blast |bbdescription = 10 combo Dark elemental attack on all enemies and probable chance of Poison, Paralysis, Curse & Weak |bbnote = 65% chance to inflict ailments |bbtype = Offense |bbhits = 10 |bbaoe = A |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 10 |bbmultiplier = 205 |sbb = |sbbdescription = |sbbtype = |sbbhits = |sbbaoe = |sbbgauge = |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 860104 |evointo = 860106 |evomats1 = 50354 |evomats2 = 60123 |evomats3 = 860034 |evomats4 = 860034 |evomats5 = 60224 |evozelcost = 500000 |howtoget = *Rare Summon |notes = |addcat = Hellborn Nightmare |addcatname = Semira 2 }}